The Legend of the Enderborn
by benderfan
Summary: In the ancient texts of Mincerus, it is said that a mortal born of enderic blood will rise and become the new guardian of the end. This is that legend unfolding in the year 3030, when legends have been cast down as mere children's stories. WARNING: There is depictions of blood and gore. Do not read if you do not think you can handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The stage has been set

The story begins in a land far from our own. It is a land full of wizards and vampires, of ghouls and ghosts, and of a legion of demons who plan of world domination. This legion of demons has many names. Some call them the legion of death, some call them the worshippers of darkness, yet despite all these titles they have but one true name, and that name is…the Ender Men! Although their name speaks of them being men, they are the exact opposite! They are darkness in its living form! In daylight they burn to ash. Water cleanses what little of a soul they have. This story is of a man who was born with the blood of an ender man, and of his journey to halt their plan from coming to fruition. That plan being...TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

We find our hero in his apartment near the freeway watching television. He has an average job and lives an average life, just like everyone else who lives in Mincerus. He makes model blades for a living. After a little while he started to feel a burning sensation all over. He ran up to the bathroom to take a shower to ease the pain. As soon as he stepped in to the shower and turned on the water, the burning sensation became even worse! Elsewhere in the world, in a cave with walls covered in strange runes, an old man suddenly opens his eyes and says "The hero of the prophecy has awoken. The final battle has begun." He glances at a sword in a pedestal beside him and says "Go, find the hero and guide him to the dark lord's fortress so he can complete the prophecy."

Suddenly a group of creatures with skin black as night and eyes that glowed of an eerie shade of purple appeared. They all stared at the old man, as if expecting him to say something. Then finally he spoke saying "I sent the blade off to find the hero. The next ender born is ready for his position as the hero of legend." The response from the ender men was in a tongue older than language itself, but I've translated it for you. The ender man who seemed to be the leader said "the dark lord will have your head for this, old man! We must find the ender born before he obtains the sword!" The old man begins to smirk and said "You'll never be able to track it. Even with your ability to sense the presence of enderic energy, it can cloak itself from all who are not the destined hero." "You've outlasted your usefulness to me" says the leader "and now it is time for you to die." As the leader finishes his thoughts, he puts his hand on the old man's forehead. Then, the old man's head explodes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Awakening

We find our hero asleep, with an alarm clock screaming for him to wake up. Groggily, he reached over and pressed the button to make it stop. He got up, got dressed and grabbed his engineering kit to prepare for his first day of work. His name is Erik Endraco and this day was going to mean more than just his first day on the job.

He walked to the shuttle bay and caught the first flight to the Mincerus National Space Station (MNSS). He got there and was immediately welcomed by a robotic, yet warm-sounding, voice. "Welcome" said the voice "to the Mincerus National Space Station. Those who are here for a job on the space station, please follow the blue line." Erik looked down and saw various different lines of various colors. He found the blue one and followed it to an office. Upon entering, he saw a man in a suit sitting behind a desk, clearly having lost all interest in life. "Hello?" Erik said, not knowing how to greet him. In a monotone voice that one can only attain from years of soul crushing office work he said "Please take a seat."

Erik sat down on a small fabric covered swivel chair and was asked by the man behind the desk "What makes you think that you are qualified for this job?" He responded in a confident, almost cocky tone, "I graduated from MIT with a degree in Engineering!" The man behind the desk said "Oh really? A degree from the Mincerus Institute of Technology, you say? Well then you've got the job. You can start right now." On the inside, Erik's head was exploding with excitement. On the outside, however, he was calm and collected and said "Thank you."

After a long day of tedious work, Erik went to the shuttle bay of the space station and walked home. On his way he stopped, because he heard a faint sound from behind him. He looked behind him and saw a decent-sized longsword flying at him. He ducked just in time and the sword embedded itself in a nearby wall. He stared at it for a bit, and then tried with all his might to pull the sword out of the wall. After pulling it out with extraneous effort, he began to wonder where it came from. Swords aren't very common nowadays and the dark teal gem in the hilt was bizarre. He walked home, made a rather unimpressive dinner, and then went to bed. When he finally fell asleep, he began to dream.

In his dream, he was surrounded by an infinite nothing. He looked all around him but could find nothing but infinite black. He's been having these dreams quite often these days, but this time was different. He looked up and saw that the longsword from earlier was floating slowly downwards. Eventually, it came to eye level with him and began to speak. "Hello, Enderborn, I am the sword of demon's bane. I am Endcalibur."

Erik stood there, knees quivering in shock. After some time had passed, possibly hours, Erik mustered up the will to say "Y-You can talk?"

The sword sighed and replied "Yes, I can in fact talk but that's not important. Enderborn, when you wake up, I want you to run off into the woods just outside of town and find a cave that will have two glowing crystals at the entrance. You need to find an old man somewhere in that cave. Do I make myself clear?"

Erik looked at the sword, the same way a cow would look at an on-coming train. Finally, after blinking a few times, he asked a very important question. "Why do I need to do this, and why should I take orders from a sword?"

Endscalibur replied in a very serious tone, one that is only used when the situation is extremely dire "You need to do this because the fates of all worlds are at stake."


End file.
